Mi destino?
by BLack AngeeL BeaTsz
Summary: que pasaria si nunca fuiste quien creias que eras? arriesgarias todo por saber quien eres realmente..  sasusaku gaaino naruhina y mas parejas
1. Prologo

Me encontraba parada en medio de la nada, lo único que se podía percibir era ese frio desgarrador comencé a caminar hacia cualquier lado, hasta que se comencé a ver un rayo de luz e instantáneamente comienzo a correr hacia ese punto resplandeciente.

Cuando logro llegar, el punto toma la forma de una persona mas no logro identificar su rostro pero de lo que si me di cuenta era de que se trata de un chico y comienzo a escuchar un voz espectral.

-tienes que despertar y aceptar tu destino—diciéndolo una y otra vez.

-¿Cual es mi destino?—pregunto mas la voz se va alejando mas y mas dejándome de nuevo en esa terrible obscuridad.


	2. Un Poco De Mi Vida

**Se me había olvidado comentar que esta historia la estoy haciendo con CYNDY12 la cual es una magnifica amiga n_n **

**Naruto le pertenece a kishimoto masashi **

CAPITULO 1

SAKURA

Nunca han sentido que su vida no vale la pena, que nunca debieron haber nacido… pues eso es exactamente lo que siento ; pero bueno dejen les cuento un poco de mi vida para que me entiendan.

Me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años y vivo con mi hermana Ino Haruno que tiene 18 años y mi tío Orochimaru-sama, la cual es una persona despiadada.

Se preguntaran entonces ¿por qué vivo con mi tío y no con mis padres? como debería ser, pues eso se debe a que mis padres me odiaron desde que nací y decidieron dejarnos abandonadas en un callejón y de no ser, de mi tío que decidió encargarse de nosotras quien sabe que hubiera sido de nosotras en estos momentos.

La tenue luz se colaba por mi ventana golpeándome en mi rostro , provocando que me comenzara a despertar , suelto una maldición … pero esperen ¡el sol ya salió! ¡O por Dios ya es tardísimo!..

Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo y me comienzo a vestir con un simple jeans y una blusa y bajo las escaleras a todo lo que daban mis piernas logrando darme un caída muy dolorosa , mas al levantar la mirada Orochimaru-sama se encontraba enfrente mirándome con esa mirada suya tan aterradora.

Cuando por fin logro levantarme Orochimaru-sama se encarga de que vuelva a caerme con una bofetada.

-¡Con que derecho te crees a levantarte tan tarde chiquilla insolente! Recuerda que me debes la vida, ya que de no ser por mí, tú y tu estúpida hermana no estarían aquí en este momento — me dijo con un tono sumamente aterrador y lo único que puedo hacer es bajar la cabeza y comenzar a derramar algunas lagrimas de impotencia.

-Lo si...ento—contesto tartamudeando por el llanto.

-No me vengas con esas estúpidas lagrimas, que con eso no lograras nada, así que ya deja de chillar y lárgate a hacer tu deberes—y sin más se fue hacia su despacho dejándome hay tirada en el suelo llorando.

Me limpio las lágrimas y comienzo a hacer el desayuno y lo sirvo en la mesa , al poco rato llega Orochimaru-sama , se sienta y comienza a comer.

-¡Que rayos es esto!¡esta asqueroso!—Dice escupiendo todo lo que tenía en la boca en el plato de nuevo.

-¡Que no sabes hacer nada bien!—dice levantándose abruptamente aventando su plato hacia adelante provocado que el contenido se tirara en la mesa.

-Limpia esto, que no tardara en llegar un socio muy importante!—y así como llego se vuelve a marchar a su despacho.

Poco de limpiar me retiro a mi habitación a leer lo cual me ha gustado hacer desde pequeña pues siento que cada vez que leo salgo de la realidad t me transporto aun mundo en donde no hay dolor ni tristeza solo felicidad.


	3. Saliendo de casa

**Se me había olvidado comentar que esta historia la estoy haciendo con CYNDY12 la cual es una magnifica amiga ella también va a subir la misma historia a su perfil solo en vez de ser la versión de Sakura será la de ino n_n **

**Naruto le pertenece a kishimoto masashi **

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando volteo a mirar el reloj ya eran las 12:30 pm. , cuando escucho que Orochimaru-sama me está llamado, al bajar se encontraban mi hermana, Orochimaru-sama y su socio.

-Bueno mis queridas niñas, les tengo que dar una magnífica noticia—dice Orochimaru-sama , y presiento que será algo realmente malo pues el nunca acostumbra hablarnos así.

-¿y de que se trata? , porque para que usted nos hable así es realmente extraño—pregunta Ino , y con eso provoco que la cara de nuestro tío cambiara totalmente.

-Mira mocosa, ¡no te atrevas a contestarme así ¡entendiste—dice Orochimaru-sama dándole una fuerte bofetada y eso me enfureció al instante, mas me controle si no quería que esto empeorara.

-Orochimaru-sama ¿de qué se trata? si me permite preguntarle—le digo lo mas cortes que puedo pero por dentro me estaba muriendo por meterle un golpe en donde no le llega la luz del sol, mas al parecer funciono el controlarme pues relajo su postura.

-Pues digamos que ustedes me van a ser de utilidad por una vez en su miserable vida—y al decir esto le sale una sonrisa verdaderamente maquiavélica.—Bien ya que son unas verdaderas inútiles que no saben ni cocinar—dice mientras me clava su mirada—he decidido que van a trabajar con mi socio—dice mientras ambos se comienzan a reír estrepitosamente, "esto me trae mala espina "volteo hacia Ino y al parecer también sospechaba lo mismo que yo.

-¿y Que se supone que vamos hacer?—pregunta Ino algo dudosa.

-Me alegro que lo peguntes preciosa—dice el socio mirándola pervertida mente—con tu cuerpo , porque la verdad las dos son realmente hermosas—dice mirándonos de arriba abajo provocándome terror al instante.

-¿A qué se refiere?—pregunto con pavor .Esto realmente está mal.

-Que nunca les dije en que trabaja mi socio—nos dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa irónica.

-No—contestamos Ino y yo al mismo tiempo, mientras nos acercábamos para quedar a la par.

-déjame decirles Orochimaru-sama—dice mientras Orochimaru le hace una seña para darle la palabra—Pues yo trabajo en un prostíbulo y tu tío me las ha vendido a un buen precio—dice volviendo mirarnos pervertida mente—pero no puedo aguantarlo mas ¿Qué tal si me dejas estrenarlas ya?—dice volviendo a mirar hacia Orochimaru.

-Claro, después de todo ya son tuyas—dice restándole importancia como si estuviera hablando de un estúpido objeto y al instante el otro tipo no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

-¡QUE NO PORFAVOR,!—comenzamos a gritar desesperadas mi hermana y yo—ya cállense , que también lo van a disfrutar—y comienza a besar cuello de Ino mientras ella trataba de quitárselo de encima , voy a tratar de patearlo cuando Orochimaru me detiene.

-No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después , pero ahora que te veo bien no estás nada mal—dice mientras comienza a besarme el cuello iba avanzando mas y mas cuando ya no aguanto y le doy un codazo en sus partes nobles y ni tonta ni perezosa comienzo a correr hacia Ino.

-¡AA ESTUPIDA!¡TE VAS ARREPENTIR DE ESTO!—dice Orochimaru mientras se retorcía en el suelo , volteo hacia Ino y veo que Ino lloraba descontrolada mente mientras el otro está tratando de quitarle la blusa ,así que agarro el jarrón que estaba sobre la mesita y lo golpe con él en la cabeza y cae desmallado encima de Ino , le ayudo levantarse y a como darse sus ropas , cuándos e comienza a escuchar la voz de Orochimaru.

-¡Par de cabronas que hicieron!—dice Orochimaru ya parado y comenzamos a correr hacia la otra puerta que nos lleva a la cocina mientras Orochimaru nos seguía, hasta que llegamos a la puerta trasera y comenzamos a correr con todo y llegamos al cancel mas estaba cerrado, así que comenzamos a subir por las rejas cuando ya íbamos a pasarnos para el otro lado Orochimaru nos agarra del pie.

-¿A dónde creen que van?—doce jalándonos pero logramos escaparnos sacándonos el tenis y logramos salir de aquella mansión y comenzamos a correr hacia donde nos llevara el destino.


	4. El comiezo de todo

**Se me había olvidado comentar que esta historia la estoy haciendo con CYNDY12 la cual es una magnifica amiga ella también va a subir la misma historia a su perfil solo en vez de ser la versión de Sakura será la de ino n_n **

**Naruto le pertenece a kishimoto masashi **

**CAPITULO 3**

Habíamos corrido por casi una hora y seguíamos sin parar por miedo de que Orochimaru nos alcanzara.

-Sakura ¿no crees que ya deberíamos parar?—dice mientras seguíamos corriendo, me detengo y comienzo a mirar hacia alrededor dándome cuenta de que habíamos llegado a un parque con vegetación muy espesa.

-¿en donde rayos estamos?—le pregunto a Ino haber si se estuvo fijando por dónde íbamos.

-como lo voy saber, lo mejor será preguntar—dice Ino mirando para todos lados, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-¡QUE ESTAS LOCA!—le digo a Ino la verdad me sorprende el que no piense bien las cosas, que no se da cuenta de que estamos en un lugar el cual no conocemos y a media noche. ¡Por dios! No creo que un persona decente este a esta hora.

-¡Que no tiene nada malo, además que quieres que hagamos, que nos quedemos aquí hasta mañana!—dice uno también alterada, al perecer la situación de hacer rato nos dejo demasiado nerviosas, pero ¿a quién no?

-¡Hey, preciosas no pueden dejar de gritar por un momento!—las dos volteamos automáticamente hacia esa voz y nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos tan sola como creíamos, estaban enfrente de nosotras cuatro tipos que parecían gorilas, con una cara que producía terror al instante , así que comenzamos a correr pero el tipo que hablo nos tomo por la muñeca.

-Oh pero no corran, que tal si nos divertimos un poco—dice el tipo de forma pervertida, por dios salimos de una para meternos de otra, que también nos odias Kami-sama.

-No gracias tenemos prisa—dice Ino tratando de soltarse.

-No te preocupes no te estábamos preguntando—dice otro tipo mitad gorila y al instante se hacho encima de Ino y yo comencé a llorar.

-¡No por favor, otra vez no..!—digo tratando de quitar al tipo, cuando uno se me hecha en cima a mí.

-¡noo que me dejes te digo!—digo forcejeando.

-ya tranquilízate, que también lo vas a disfrutar—dice peor le empiezo a dar golpes en el pecho.

-¡que te quites estúpido!—digo alterada.

-¡ya me hartaste!, sino quieres por las buenas será por las malas—y me golpea en la nuca, todo comienza a dar vueltas y lo último que veo es un rayo de luz intenso y todo se comienza a poner negro.

"acepta tu destino "escucho una voz una y otra vez hasta que me despierto y me doy cuenta que estaba en un cuarto sumamente hermoso la cama en la que estaba era enorme, las paredes de un color crema las cortinas tintas, en fin el cuarto parecía de la realeza, pero ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estará Ino? No recuerdo nada partir de que llegamos al parque.

Me levanto, mas caigo al suelo por un dolor de cabeza intenso, regresando todos los recuerdos anteriores ,cuando termina el dolor me levanto del suelo y comienzo a recorrer el cuarto , cuando me di cuenta que arriba de un buro había una nota , la cual tiene la letra de Ino que decía:

"_Hola saku.. Tal vez estés asustada por todo lo que paso ayer , pero no me vas creer lo que paso , te cuento al rato._

_PD: las personas que nos encontraron, nos trajeron aquí , tienes permiso de tomar cualquier cosa que necesites."_

_Atte. Ino Haruno._

Que extraño ¿Qué habrá sucedido ayer?, pero bueno voy al closet y lo abro pero WOW nunca había visto tanta ropa junta en mi vida , había toda clase de ropa , vestidos , pantalones faldas, tome lo que me iba a poner y entre al baño.

Al entrar me miro en el espejo mi ropa estaba dañada con residuos de sangre seca por todos lados, al igual que mi cabello, dejo de mirarme y entro a la ducha, nunca en mi vida me había dado un baño tan confortable, tomo un shampoo y lo vierto en mi cabello, cuando termine de ducharme comencé a cambiarme y decidí volverme a ver en el espejo, pero wow nunca me había visto tan deslumbrante.

Se veía una chica de cabello rosa hasta la cintura, ojos color verdes piel tersa y blanca vestida, con un short negro, blusa gris con detalles en rojo unas calcetas hasta las rodillas blancas con rayas negras y unos zapatos negros.

Ya vestida decidí salir de la habitación, en busca de Ino.

Llevaba 10 minutos caminando y no encontraba a nadie, tu vieron que haberme dejado un mapa también, sigo caminado hasta que escucho unos voces aproximándose.

-como que no estaba en su habitación, teme—dice la primera voz.

-te digo que no, dobe—dice la segunda.

-jajaja, huyo antes de conocerte—dice la primera voz, y después se escuchan un golpe, ¿serán los dueños de la casa? ¿Debería preguntarles?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Si tienen alguna recomendación o alguna idea me avisan sip**


	5. Nueva amistad y un arrogante

**Se me había olvidado comentar que esta historia la estoy haciendo con CYNDY12 la cual es una magnifica amiga ella también va a subir la misma historia a su perfil solo en vez de ser la versión de Sakura será la de ino n_n **

**Naruto le pertenece a kishimoto masashi **

**CAPITULO 4**

Decidí acercarme para poder apreciarlos; el primero tenía el cabello rubio, y desordenado, la tez algo broceada, ojos calor azul zafiro y unas peculiares líneas en sus mejillas en cambio el otro me dejo impactada tenía el cabello negro con destellos azules unos penetrantes ojos negros, como la noche, la tez blanca como la nieve y su cuerpo parecía de un dios griego.

-hola, ¿Quién eres tú?-dattebayo—escucho que alguien me habla y de la impresión logro darme una dolorosa caída, volteo y me doy cuenta que se trataba del chico rubio.

-¡Oh! Disculpa, no era mi intensión asustarte-dattebayo—dice el rubio, agitando las manos de un lado a otro

-hehehe, no te preocupes fue mi culpa por estar distraída, por cierto Me llamo Sakura Haruno, y estoy buscando a mi hermana Ino—respondo algo nerviosas pues la mirada del chico pelinegro me pone algo nerviosa.

-Que lindo nombre Sakura-chan, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki—pero valla que este chico toma confianza rápidamente-… Ino , Sakura..¿En donde he escuchado esos nombres?— comienza a murmurar Naruto mientras el otro chico seguía con un silencio sepulcral.

-Si serás dobe, son los nombres de las chicas que encontró Tsunade en el parque—habla el chico pelinegro, el cual su voz le quedaba perfecta, sumamente varonil.

-Cierto—dice rascándose la nuca, Naruto, pero de repente frunció el seño

— ¡Que no me digas Dobe, teme!—responde Naruto enojado.

-Si serás usuratonkashi, apenas te das cuenta—responde el otro chico de forma arrogante.

-etto…chicos—tarto de interrumpir, sin embargo fui olímpicamente ignorada—etto chicos—vuelvo a tratar mas vuelve a suceder lo mismo así que no aguante más y me interpongo entre ellos dos.

-chico, de ver dad agradecería si me ayudaran a encontrar a mi hermana—los dos se quedan en silencio observándose como si de una nueva especie de bicho se tratara.

-claro, Lo siento Sakura-chan—dice Naruto energéticamente, haciendo el saludo de soldado.

-Hmp—dijo el otro chico pero hmp ¿qué rayos significa hmp? Hmp no es una palabra pero bueno no importa lo mejor será que deje todo así, pero ahora que me doy cuanta aun no se cual es su nombre.

-disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le pregunto de forma amable al chico pelinegro; sin embargo el chico me voltea a ver de una forma sumamente fría.

-Que te importa—y en cuanto termino de decirme aquello se volteo. Ese comentario me hizo enfurecer yo solo trate de ser amable preguntándole su nombre, pues no se me hace muy educado que le este hablando "hey tu" todo el tiempo o no.

-¡hay no era para que te pusieras!—le digo al engreído ese.

-pues si no fueras tan metiche no te hubiera respondido así—dice volteándome haber fijamente, mas se me ocurrió algo que tal vez logre que me dijera su nombre.

-bueno ya que no me lo quiere decir, y Naruto te llamo teme, supongo que ese es tu nombre ¿o no teme?—dije de forma arrogante mientras me salía una sonrisa y escuchaba las carcajadas de Naruto. Y automáticamente la expresión del chico pelinegro cambio , por una media sonrisa.

-¿así que teme no? Y qué hay de ti rosadita—dijo pero como odio ese sobrenombre.

-oye yo si te dije mi nombre, no tienes por qué llamarme así—le digo mientras sentía que me daba un tic.

-me dices teme yo te digo rosadita—valla que este chico si sabe sacarme de mis casillas.

-bien si no quieres que te llame teme, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?—le digo de forma tranquila.

-y si no quiero decirte—dice el chico pelinegro

-pues te diré teme para toda la eternidad—le respondo mientras sonreía cínicamente.

-pues bien yo ye diré rosadita—dice también cínicamente.

-teme—

-rosadita—

-Teme—

-rosa...—

-ya cállense, están peor que unos niños de 6 años—interrumpe Naruto poniéndose en medio como lo hice yo anterior mente, mas ese comentario no fue el mas adecuado pues a simple vista se ve que Naruto es muchísimo más inmaduro.

-Y tu teme ya dile tu nombre—dice Naruto totalmente alterado.

-hmp, Sasuke—dice simplemente y siguió caminando.

-Gracias Naruto—le digo mostrándole una sonrisa amable y seguimos caminando, tal vez sea inmaduro hasta algo tonto pero se ve a simple vista que un buen amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Si tienen alguna recomendación o alguna idea me avisan sip**

**Leean también Las Hisoriias De Cyndy12(Cynthia O Mei) son superextramega GENIALES**

**Tambn dejen review para saber que le falta o lo que les gustaria que pasara y haber si c puede acoplar con la idea que tenemos verdd mei hahaha**

**Siigan leyendo…! N_n**


	6. Descubriendo cosas nuevas

**Se me había olvidado comentar que esta historia la estoy haciendo con CYNDY12 la cual es una magnifica amiga ella también va a subir la misma historia a su perfil solo en vez de ser la versión de Sakura será la de ino n_n **

**Naruto le pertenece a kishimoto masashi**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**Capitulo 5**

Llegamos hasta una puerta color café obscura enorme que al parecer llevaba hacia el jardín en donde había muchos chicos de mi edad; pero como no estoy muy acostumbrada a tratar a la gente por la simple razón de que mi tío nunca nos dejo hablar con alguien, ¿Por qué no se? Probablemente no quería que alguien se enterara de cómo nos trataba, así que solo entre a buscar a mi hermana pues según Naruto mi hermana Ino estaba aquí.

-¡Sakura!—escuche que gritaban mi nombre mi hermana trate de encontrar a mi hermana, mas no lograba encontrarla.

-¡Sakura!—volví a escuchar que me llamaba, hasta que pude localizarla, llegue hasta ella pero me dio algo de pena, pues estaba rodeada de varias perdonas.

-miren, chico ella es mi hermana Sakura—dice Ino presentándome a todos.

-mira saku, ellos son Gaara no Tsubaku—Dice señalando a un chico pelirojo de ojos color aqua que a mi parecer era apuesto pero no tanto como Sasuke...¡pero que demonios estoy pensando!.

-Tenten—señala a una chica de aspecto chico, con dos chunguitos y ojos y cabellos color café.

-Temari no Tsubaku, hermana de Gaara—me señala ahora a una chica de cabello recogido en cuatro coletas y de color rubio cenizo y ojos color aqua.

-mucho gusto—les digo lo mas cortes que puedo.

-¿Saku ya hablaste con Tsunade-sama?—me pregunta Ino .

-no, para empezar ni si quiera se de quien se trata—le respondo mientras giro los ojos.

-nosotras te llevamos anda—y entre ambas me arrastraron hacia el interior de la casa.

-oigan ¿ya pueden soltarme porfas?—y al instante ambas me soltaron

-he he lo sentimos es que desde que llego tu hermana notamos que ambos se gustaron y les dimos un pequeño empujón—

-y díganme, Tsunade-sama ¿Cómo es?—les pregunte y vi como ambas voltearon a verse mutuamente.

-veras ella puede ser algo…explosiva algunas veces—comenzó a decir Tenten y después se comenzaron a reír algo nerviosas para mi gusto pero decidí no tomarle tanta importancia y seguimos hablando sobre diversas cosas.

-Temari, Tenten Kiba las esta buscando—llego Naruto corriendo interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Naruto no podía ser en otro momento, estamos ocupadas, ¿Qué no vez?—dijo Temari algo molesta

-Hola Sakura-chan—me sonrió y después volvía su rostro serio mirando a Temari y a Tenten. –estamos hablando sobre una pista de akatsuki—termino diciendo Naruto, haciendo que las caras de Temari y tente cambiaran a una seria.

-saku tenemos que irnos, hablamos luego ¿si?—y comenzaron a seguir a Naruto por los largos pasillos.

-esperen no se a donde tengo que ir—

-sigue derecho después dobla a la izquierda, luego sigue derecho y da vuelta a la derecha hasta llegar a un puerta marrón obscura—y la voz desapareció.

Y seguí caminando aun que no me aprendí muy bien por donde pero no creo que llegue a perderme o ¿si?

Seguí caminando por unos 15 minutos y no llegaba a la puerta que me dijeron hasta que escuche un estruendoso sonido y decidí acercarme hacia aquel lugar.

-¡como que aun no tienes los expedientes!—

Escuche que una voz femenina gritaba, iba a tocar cuando…

-pero pudimos enterarnos de una cosa… sobre esas chicas; la peli rosa y la rubia— su Pongo que hablan de mí pues no conozco a otra peli rosa.

-haber te escucho—dijo la voz mas calmada.

-mire ellas se hacen llamar Ino y Sakura Haruno— ¡realmente se trata de mi! Así que puse más atención. —Pero sus verdaderos nombres son Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka—

-valla creí que eran hermanas—dijo la otra voz.

-al parecer ellas tampoco lo saben, pues nos enteramos que Vivian con Orochimaru que se hacia pasar por su tío—

-haber aclárame ¿Cómo es que ellas nunca se dieron cuenta que Orochimaru no era su tío?—¡Que como que no somos hermanas y Orochimaru no es mi tío!.

-vera al parecer a Sakura se la robo a sus padres después de asesinarlos y en cuanto Ino también pero al estar más grande le borro la memoria para hacerle creer que Sakura era su hermana—

-y ¿con que fin?—

-creemos que es por que ellas son las chicas de la profecía del que habla el pergamino—

¡Que como que todo lo que creí cierto hasta ahora era mentira! Y me eche a correr sin mirar a atrás hasta llegar a la azotea, en donde pude desahogarme y pensarlo todo claramente…cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo.

-se puede saber ¿que estas haciendo aquí y estas horas?—se escucho una voz que reconocí al instante.

-nada que te importe Sasuke— le dije algo cortante, para que se alejara; pero al parecer tuvo el efecto contrario pues e acerco mas quedando frente a mi se arrodillo y limpio mis lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-no me gusta ver a una chica llorar—dijo simplemente y siguió limpiándome mis lagrimas aun que le era algo difícil pues salían mas y mas.

-¿Qué te pasa?—

-nada—

-nadie llora por un nada, puedes asegurarlo—me dijo con su peculiar sonrisa torcida y después de eso se formo un silencio pero esta vez fue cómodo.

-dime alguna vez has creído que todo lo que creías que eras era una farsa—

-supongo que si—lo dijo con un tono algo nostálgico mirando hacia el cielo y eso hizo que me diera algo de curiosidad.

- y¿ a ti que te sucedió?—

-hmp, realmente no te importa molestia—me dijo cortantemente, aun que esta vez con algo de odio haciendo que me diera algo de miedo y tristeza "al parecer soy una molestia para el será mejor irme"… y me levante para irme; cuando di dos pasos me jalo por la muñeca haciendo que girara abruptamente estrellándome con su pecho iba a separarme pero el rodeo con sus brazos acorralándome haciendo que no pudiera escapar.

-una vez que regrese de la academia encontré a todo mi clan muerto, así que fui corriendo hacia mi casa encontrándome con mis padres amordazados en el sueño con mi hermano mayor; intente llamarlo para ver que sucedia peo el degolló a mis padres y dijo que los había matado para demostrar su fuerza…-me di cuenta que estaba llorando pues su pecho estaba temblando y caían pequeñas gotas de agua en mi cabeza.

-Sasuke no tienes por que contármelo—

-yo quiero—y me abrazo mas fuerte colocando su cabeza arriba de mi cabeza.

-y desde ese entonces decidí hacerme fuerte para algún día matar a mi hermano y así vengar a mi clan, cegándome completamente con la venganza hasta que es día llego… el enfrentarme con mi hermano y logre matarlo…después de eso me entere que el hizo todo eso por salvarme…el prefirió hacer todo eso acosta de su vida y así es como yo se lo page. Siempre viví con una mentira pesando que mi hermano era un tiano cuando realmente era un héroe—

-Sasuke pero eso no fue tu culpa—

-claro que si – sigue llorando.

-escúchame bien, tu hermano hizo todo eso por salvarte no para que te este culpando de por vida –le comencé a quitar esa lagrimas que se derramaban por su rostro—el hubiera querido que fueras muy feliz.—nuestros rostros se fueron acercando hasta tal punto que podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío…

-Sasuke-teme—llego Naruto interrumpiendo de nuevo haciendo que los dos nos separáramos como si quemáramos.

-teme…. ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Que están haciendo aquí? Creí que se llevaban mal-

-hmp, dobe—

-nada, será mejor irnos que ya esta empezando a obscurecer y tengo mucho sueño.—y me fui casi corriendo hacia mi dormitorio , conmocionada por lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Realmente estaba apunto de besarme…

Llegue directamente a mi cuarto y quede totalmente dormida.

"_Me encontraba parada en medio de la nada, lo único que se podía percibir era ese frio desgarrador comencé a caminar hacia cualquier lado, hasta que empieza a aparecer un rayo de luz e instantáneamente comienzo a correr hacia ese punto resplandeciente._

_Cuando por fin logro llegar, el punto toma la forma de una persona, mas no logro identificar su rostro pero de lo que si me di cuenta era de qué se trataba de un chico y comienzo a escuchar una voz espectral._

_-tienen que despertar y aceptar tu destino—diciéndolo una y otra vez._

_-¿Cual es mi destino?—pregunto, mas la voz se va alejando mas y mas dejándome de nuevo en esa terrible obscuridad. "_

Despierto sobre saltadamente miro el reloj que marcaba 3:13am, como era demasiado temprano trate de volver a dormir pero no podía… volví a mirar el reloj y marcaba las 4:20am y aun no podía dormir,…me levente y leí un libro de medicina de la antigüedad que me llamo mucho la atención hasta queme dio sueño me acosté en la cama y logre dormirme.

"_otra vez __Me encontraba parada en medio de la nada, lo único que se podía percibir era ese frio desgarrador comencé a caminar hacia cualquier lado, hasta que empieza a aparecer un rayo de luz e instantáneamente comienzo a correr hacia ese punto resplandeciente._

_Cuando por fin logro llegar, el punto toma la forma de una persona, mas no logro identificar su rostro pero de lo que si me di cuenta era de qué se trataba de un chico y comienzo a escuchar una voz espectral._

_-tienen que despertar y aceptar tu destino—diciéndolo una y otra vez._

_-¿Cual es mi destino?—pregunto, mas la voz se va alejando mas y mas dejándome de nuevo en esa terrible obscuridad. "_

_-¿Cuál será mi destino?—y seguí caminando hacia la figura que se apreciaba…._

-¡SAKURA!—escuche que alguien gritaba en mi oído logrando que me despertara de golpe y darme cuenta que se trataba de Ino mi ¿hermana?.

-¡Tengo que contarte lo que sucedió ayer!...¡y todo fue por que llegaste!—

-haber¿ que paso?—le dije algo adormilada.

-Veras…-

_Estaba con Tenten , Temari y Gaara , cuando llego mi hermana Sakura y Temari y tente se ofrecieron a llevarla con Tsunade dejándome sola con Gaara, envueltos en un silencio incomodo._

_-y dime ¿en verdad Sakura es tu hermana?—rompí el hielo Gaara_

_-claro que si aun que no lo parezca— y otro silencio nos envolvió pero que querían que hiciera estaba súper nerviosa._

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar?—_

_-claro—_

_Y nos levantamos para adentrarnos al bosque ,pero como ya estaba anocheciendo se veía todo aterrador y para acabarla se escuchaban todo tipo de ruidos desde animales hasta el crujir de las ramas._

_-gaara, no crees que deberíamos irnos ya esta oscureciendo y tengo algo de frio—_

_-segura que es eso…o tienes miedo—me dijo mientras me miraba con esa mirada suya de soy mejor que tu y eso me hizo enojar._

_-claro que no soy miedosa—y para demostrárselo comencé a ir delante de el sin importarme si estaba siguiéndome o no, y así pasaron unos 10minutos cuando decidí encararlo ,pero Gaara no estaba atrás de mi , comencé a buscarlo con la mirada pero nada , así que corrí en su búsqueda por 20 minutos pero nada .. y ya estaba muy desesperada y tenia hambre y frio pues ya estaba todo oscuro si que me senté frente un árbol y comencé a llorar…cuando se empezaron a escuchar ramas crujiendo y me hice bolita para no ver que era y…_

_-In…—escuche una voz mientras sentía que algo me tocaba el hombro._

_-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—y lo patee y volte a ver a mi agresor pero...por dios se trataba de Gaara._

_-¡auch! Pateas duro—_

_-¡Gaara!—me alegre tanto que me arroje a sus brazos, provocando que cayéramos al suelo juntos._

_-me tenias preocupado—¡Oh! Por dios le preocupe._

_-de verdad!—_

_-si—dijo mientras acercaba su rostro con el mío hasta que se rozaron nuestro labios dándonos un beso pausado pero que demostraban muchos sentimientos hasta que nos hizo falta de aire y nos quedamos una rato abrazados en el suelo._

-y eso fue lo que paso—me dice mi hermana

-WOW felicidades , ni si quiera sabia que te gustaba Gaara—

-hehe ya vez, por cierto me dijo Naruto que te encontró a ti con Sasuke en la azotea.. que estaban haciendo picarones—"maldito Naruto bocón"

-nada , me enseño el paisaje desde hay-

_-si claro , yo creo que el esta interesado en ti—_

_-aha—ignore su comentario por completo_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Si tienen alguna recomendación o alguna idea me avisan sip**

**quee taal me salioo el sasusaku y gaaino realmente no soy muuuy buena describiendo esa cosas pero si tienen algun consejo diganmelo porrfaazs..!**

**Leean también Las Hisoriias De Cyndy12(Cynthia O Mei) son superextramega GENIALES**

**Siigan leyendo…! N_n**


End file.
